The Hyuuga Eldest
by Relyt
Summary: The Story of events before 'The Missing Hyuuga'. The story of Relyt before is return to Konoha. Eventual OcxTayuxKin. Not yuri
1. Remember

**A/N: Real A/N in Chapter 2.**

**This fic is about Relyt from his birth to his re-arrival at Konoha.**

**Read and Review**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: Darkness**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I lay floating in this darkness. This suffocating, never-ending darkness.**

**I remember when I came here, Death appeared.**

**I saw Death finish my enemy, and then he held out his hand toward me.**

**I took Death's hand.**

**And then…nothing.**

**Once again I lay in this darkness just as I did before Death appeared.**

**Except that now…I'm alone.**

**I keep asking myself questions: How long have I been floating here? How are the others? Am I going to die here?**

**Maybe I'm already dead.**

**Maybe the consequence of the Void jutsu is that my soul cast into this voidless pit of darkness.**

**But then what about him? He was devoured by Death.**

**So what about me?**

**I feel like I've been here for so long…so long that I'm starting to forget.**

**I don't want to forget…there are just so many things to remember, it would be a shame if I forgot them.**

**But I wonder if it would matter?**

**One way or another, I'd still rather not forget.**

**Wait…is that…light? A light in the heart of the darkness.**

**It seems that I'm moving toward it. Hard to tell since I haven't willfully moved an inch since I got here.**

**This light is warm. It makes me feel happy.**

**And suddenly, I remember.**

**Everything.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Real A/N in Chapter 2**

**Don't you love how almost nothing happened in this chapter?**

**Read and Review **


	2. From Birth to Death

**A/N/: Yoooooooooooo, it's been like…forever since I last updated…anything. I'll list off my excuses at the bottom A/N. **

**Okay, so basically this is going to be the REAL second story of this trilogy. This story is goes through Relyt's past, all the things that happened from aaaallll the way from when he was born to when he returns to Konoha.**

**Red and Review.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**From Birth to Death**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night in the ninja village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. The stars scattered across the dark blue sky, surrounding the full white moon. It was a peaceful night; there was no fighting, only a few drunken men laughing along the streets.

And with they Hyuuga clan, it was a most joyous night; the birth of the first born son of the clan head, Hiashi Hyuuga.

In a room inside the Hyuuga compound, several of the Hyuuga clan Elders, including Hiashi Hyuuga, were sitting in silence. It was an eerie, uncomfortable silence for usual people, but the Hyuuga's inside the room were excited with pride that the clan heir would be born in moments.

Suddenly there was a nock on the door and the Elders tensed, "Enter" Hiashi ordered.

A Branch-member entered the room and bowed respectfully, "The birthing was a success"

Hiashi nodded, "Were there any casualties?"

The Branch-member hesitated, "Casualties…no. But there was a…abnormality"

Again all of the Elders tensed, and Hiashi asked seriously, "What kind of abnormality?"

'The child…was born with hair" the man explained uneasily, "When he was conceived, the hair on his hair was white as snow, and his eyes shown with an unnatural aura. But… about a minute later, his hair changed to almost black, and his eyes changed to the Byakugan"

The Elders were disturbed by this news, "What does this mean?"

Hiashi was silent for a moment, "I do not know" he paused, and then continued, "We shall continue to raise the boy and we shall wait and see if there are any more abnormalities"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 Years Later**

He was happy.

His new little sister had just been born. He ran through the Hyuuga manor with his friend Haruna to go see her.

Haruna is a lower-branch member of the Hyuuga clan. They were born pretty much at the same time (give or take a few weeks) and had spent most of their time playing together.

They ran through the hallways until they reach a certain door and barged in, "Hello Mamma!" Relyt shouted, grinning.

"Oh hello, Relyt-kun. And Haruna-chan too" his mother smiled, "What have I told you about yelling inside the house? You'll wake her"

"I'm sorry Mamma" he apologized and they walked over to his mother to see the sleeping newborn.

"She's so cute" Haruna said softly, "What's her name?"

"Her name? It's strange, but we haven't really decided on one yet"

Relyt suddenly raised his hand excitedly, "I've though of a good name Mamma!"

She was a little surprised, "Really? What is it?"

"Hanabi"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 Week Later**

Relyt and Haruna were playing in the courtyard with Hinata, Relyt's first sister. Her hair was much shorter then Haruna's, whose hair reached her mid back, which wasn't very long considering her size. His mother was watching them play a short distance away holding a sleeping Hanabi.

Then suddenly a lower-branch member appeared before them.

"Relyt-sama. Hiashi-sama has requested your presence" he said and was gone a fast as he appeared.

"He wants to see me? What about?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but you better go see what it is" his mother told him.

"Okay!" Relyt grinned and dashed off to where he guessed his father would be. He ran through all the hallways until he reached his father. He really loved running.

He opened the door and what he saw made him nervous.

His father, along with all of the Hyuuga elders.

This had to be something important, he could tell that much.

His father, sitting in the center of the elders, simply said, "Relyt, today you will begin to be train in the art of Jyuken"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6 Months Later**

She's gone.

His mother…is gone.

She's dead.

Why?

Why did this have to happen?

Why......why……why…why …why…why. why. Why. Why. Why. Why why why why whywhywhywhywhywhyWHYWHYWHYWHY**WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY!**

**WHY!?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6 Months Later**

I hate this.

Relyt was barely able to stand, bleeding and bruised. He was panting heavily as he fought against his cousin, Neji. Neji was a year younger then him but his abilities with Jyuken were amazing to say the least.

Relyt never stood a chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relyt awoke the ground, exactly where he had fallen in defeat who knows how long ago.

He groaned as he struggled to stand up, a low rage starting to build within him, "I…I don't need …this… I don't need…you to be…strong…I'll get strong…without you…" a sad grin covered his face and he stumbled out of the Hyuuga compound and into the unkown.

'_I'll be back, to show you what I can really do'_

He was angry.

With his father, for treating him like trash just because he had trouble learning these techniques.

With his cousin, who believed that he was so much better, and that I could never be.

His mother, for leaving him with these people…why?

He tightened his grip on a kunai that he kept in his pocket. He was told to hold on to this if anyone ever tried to hurt him.

He heard someone running through the grass toward him, and he broke out into a run, trying with all his might to get away from whoever it might be. He didn't care who, no one would stop him from leaving.

But no matter how fast of far he ran, his pursuer would always be no far behind. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and stopped running. He was panting heavily, tired and _very_ frustrated. He tightened his grip on the kunai.

"LEAVE…"

"Rely-" a familiar voice started.

"ME ALONE!"

He swung around and plunged the kunai through the person's heart.

Wait…

He realized that if he stabbed someone there, then they couldn't be much taller then he was.

He looked at the face of his pursuer in horror.

"HARUNA!"

Why?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So how was it? I kinda just skimmed through his early childhood since nothing really happens. My favorite part was the first '6 Months Later' where his mom died…sad but I liked how it was more of his thoughts other then a scene that shows him mourning. Well, anyways, who want's to my list of excuses for not updating anyting? I do!**

**1-Writer's block (…)**

**2-School**

**3-I got a job (once a week for 4-7 hours, lol)**

**4-Writer's ADD (that;s what I've been calling it. Right after I start I fic I get another just get another idea.**

**5-Homework (Heh, as if I do homework)**

**6-Laziness (probably the truest one yet)**

**So there are now going to be three stories about Relyt, kinda past, present, and future…not necessarily in that order. It's gonna be the present (The Missing Hyuuga), the past (this one), and future (the one I started before this…yes)**

**The idea for this fic came from a review I got forever ago in 'The Missing Hyuuga'. The reader asked me to somehow explain Relyt's training and adventures before he returned to Konoha…at first I wasn't going to, but after about one or two years I decided it would be a good idea for a fic.**

**P.S-**** I'm still sad that I didn't get ANY reviews on the last chapter of 'The Missing Hyuuga' but really happy on all the reviews/favorites I got a my yuri/lemon/oneshot 'The Kunoichi's of Sand and Sound'…weird how that one chapter story about lesbian sex got more reviews then 19 chapter story…but at the same time it makes perfect sense.**


End file.
